tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anything Can Happen (Season 1)
This is the first season of the music group game called Anything Can Happen with applications being open from the 25th of June 2018 for 5 days and the top 10 finalists for the live shows being revealed on the 1st of July 2018. This is the starting point of something that is original in this group game that involved the contestants sending in mission songs relating to a specific category worth 25% of the live show rankings and that only one judge can send someone home at a live show making important decisions. This season had the three panelists that consist of Aria, Dan and Ryan. Luca filled in for Dan from show 3 up to the final while Yandere filled in for Aria for only show 4. Finalists The top 10 finalists were revealed on the 1st of July 2018. Here are the different finalists with their contestants and the place they were eliminated and also the contestants who chose to withdraw during the competition. Results Summary ;Colour key - Contestant was in the bottom two and who was saved after the sing off. - Contestant was eliminated after the sing off. - Contestant received the highest combined panelist & mission ranking. 'Live Show Details' 'Show 1 (4/5 July)' ; Panelist vote to eliminate Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Ryan: Panic! At The Disco! - based his decision on who brought the power and improved on their last performance 'Show 2 (8/9 July)' ; Panelist vote to eliminate Dan was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Dan: Vitas - based his decision on Vitas' song being more bland while Demi had the upper edge 'Show 3 (12/13 July)' Maria Simorangkir has withdrew from the show and the elimination went ahead as scheduled. Dan couldn't make it and was replaced by Luca as a guest panelist. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Aria was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Aria: Katy Perry - based her decision on Celine providing something completely different to her live show and how it was amazing 'Show 4 (16/17 July)' Dan and Aria couldn't make it so they were replaced by Luca and Yandere as guest panelists. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Ryan: Beyoncé - based his decision on who gave a bigger impact in their performance 'Show 5 (20/21 July)' This is the Back to Back Shows taking place in 3 nights. Celine Dion has withdrew from the show and the elimination was postponed and will combine both show 5 & 6 to determine the results. Dan couldn't make it and was replaced by Luca as a guest panelist. 'Show 6: Semi Final (21/22 July)' Dan couldn't make it and was replaced by Luca as a guest panelist. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Aria was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Ryan: Aria - based her decision on how Demi gave the better performance overall 'Show 7: Grand Final (24 July)' Dan couldn't make it and was replaced by Luca as a guest panelist. 'Mission Results ' 'Show 1 (Number Ones)' 'Show 2 (Foreign Languages)' 'Show 3 (Spice Girls vs One Direction)' 'Show 4 (Christmas)' 'Show 5 (2018)' 'Show 6 (Anything)'